


Desire

by tenchsbitch



Category: Mindhunter (TV 2017)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenchsbitch/pseuds/tenchsbitch
Summary: Bill is out with Holden for an interview. You call because you miss his voice, among other things.
Relationships: Bill Tench/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Desire

Bill had been called in on a new investigation in Mississippi. That was two nights ago and they still hadn’t been able to solve the case. He hasn’t called you and that means that he’s been too busy. Usually he makes sure to at least call you before you go to bed so that he can say goodnight to you. You hadn’t called him either, worried you’d wake him up or distract him from work. 

But you couldn’t hold yourself back anymore. You reached for the phone in the dimly lit room. You dialed the number for the hotel Bill was staying at and silently prayed the concierge would say that he’s there. Your prayer was heard. You were forwarded to his room number. “Agent Tench.” He answered.

“Bill, did I wake you?” You ask in a sleepy voice. 

“Y/n? Uh— no, I actually just got in. What are you doing up?” 

“I wanted to hear your voice.” You pause. “I miss you.” 

Bill sits on the bed listening to your admission. “I miss you too, y/n.” 

The sound of his voice was enough to ignite the fire in your stomach. “No, Bill, I miss you.” 

“Oh? Oooh.” He got the hint. He kicks his shoes off and sits his back up against the bed board. “Tell me what you miss about me.”

“I’ve missed your voice.” You say, suddenly shy. 

“Is that it?” Bill teases, waiting for your next admission.

“And I miss you here in bed.” The comment gave you confidence to say more. “I miss your touch, and your lips, and your…” The confidence last long enough. 

“My what?” You can hear Bill’s smugness through the phone. “It’s just us.” He reassures you. 

You take a deep breath and place a hand on your abdomen, not daring to touch yourself yet. “I miss your big, hard cock, Bill.” 

“Fuck, that’s what I wanted to hear.” Bill palms himself through his pants. “Are you touching yourself, y/n?” 

“Not yet.” You admit. 

“Waiting for permission? Good girl. Now, tell me what you’re wearing.” 

“Bill..” You roll your eyes at the suggestion. “I’m wearing your shirt and my panties.” 

“You wear my shirts when I’m not home?” It was an innocent question. 

“Yes, they remind me of you. They smell like you. God, I wish you were here.” You sigh, wishfully. “Come on, talk to me, Bill. What are you wearing?” You jokingly return the question.

He chuckles. “My suit.” He says. “But, something’s making it a little uncomfortable.” You hear him shifting, trying to adjust the fabric around his crotch. 

“Fuck, you know I love your suit. Bill, I’m getting so wet just thinking about you. Please can I touch myself? You beg.

Bill hums a ‘yes.’ 

Almost immediately, your hand slides into your panties to fuck yourself. “Can you talk to me?” You ask. “Tell me what you’re thinking about; about what you’re doing.” You inserted a finger into your warm cunt. 

“Of course.” You hear some more fumbling on his end. “I’m unzipping my pants. I’m going to take my cock out. Fuck, I’m so hard thinking about you in my shirt right now. I wish I was there so I could rip it off of you and fuck you.” 

You have two fingers inside your pussy and they’re thrusting in and out. “I wish this was your hand instead of mine. I wish your fingers were fucking me nice and slow while you kiss me and I moan in your mouth.” 

You hear Bill moan through the phone. “Jesus Christ, y/n, you should feel how hard I am. I want your hand wrapped around it, stroking it. I want to put it in your wet cunt and hear you scream my name all night.” 

Bill’s hand is wrapped around his hard cock as he imagines it inside your pussy. He squeezes the tip of his cock and rubs a thumb over it, spreading the precum and then dragging his hand back down. His other hand held the phone close to his ear, listening to your whimpers. 

“Oh, fuck, yes, Bill. I want that so bad right now. I want you to fuck me. Fuck my pussy hard.” You moaned. 

You slid your fingers out of your pussy to rub your swollen clit. You set the phone on your shoulder so that you can use both hands. You heard Bill grunt as you pushed your fingers back inside. 

Bill’s breath came out in grunts as he continued to stroke himself. “Fuck, that’s— that’s so good, y/n. Your moans have my dick so fucking hard. It’s twitching for you. My dick is so ready for you.” 

“I love your cock. I want to suck it and then make you watch me while I ride you until you cum inside of me. Oh, fuck.” 

“Jesus Christ, y/n. You’re good at this. fuck.” He groaned. “I want my dick in you so bad right now. I’m gonna cum soon just thinking about it. I’m going to put my hard dick inside of you and hit that sweet spot until you cum around me.” 

“Oh, Bill!” The phone slipped off of your shoulder, but Bill can still hear the moans escape your lips as the flooding pleasure rushed over you. 

Your climax sent Bill over the edge. The sounds of your pleasure induced his own and he fucked into his hand. Cum exploded out of his dick and landed on his hand along with his pants and the bed. “Fuck.” He moaned as he used his hand to milk his cock. “Wow… that was…” 

“So good, right?” You smiled. 

“We might have to do this more often.” Bill spoke. “Especially, if Gunn’s going to have me running all over the country for these fucking interviews.” Bill kept you on the phone for a few more minutes before mentioning how he needs a shower and he should let you get some sleep. You exchange ‘I love you’s before hanging up. You change into new panties and another one of Bill’s shirts, before settling into bed.


End file.
